Mirror, Mirror
The 52nd episode of the series and the 10th episode of Season 3. The Powerpunk Girls go on a family vacation with their father back to their hometown, Viletown. Oppressor is so excited, he gives his daughters a mirror (which is shortly discovered to be magical). Using this as an advantage to beat the girls, they suck their counterparts in their hometown and go in Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls are confused and slowing figure out what's going on, as they meet a much nicer and heroine version of Mojo Jojo, Jomo Momo. They try to stop Oppressor's bad person (who doesn't have any plans of controlling Viletown, and unaware what's going on). The Girls manage to get back home, with the help of the professor and Jomo Momo, later a big surprise is awaited for them in Townsville. Half-hour special. Plot The episode starts with The Powerpunk Girls in the car with Oppressor driving. Oppressor is very excited being on their first family vacation, with The Girls not so excited. Brute asks why do they have to go on a family vacation, back to Viletown. Oppressor excitedly says because it's the perfect place as he hands Berserk the directions to where Viletown is. Berserk reads them, but Brat excitedly says she wants to go eat at a fast-food restaraunt, which Oppressor happily says okay, as he drives recklessly. It skips to the girls in the car eating fast food, with Brat burping loudly, blushing. Berserk then screams out they see a mirror ahead, as Oppressor excitedly drives faster, while the girls hug each other screaming. They go through the mirror, entering Viletown. The Powerpunk Girls ask their father if their crazy, with Oppressor happily saying the opposite. They then go to their hotel with doors as mirrors.Berserk asks her father why is doors replace with mirrors, with Oppressor explaining doors are old school, as he rents for their hotel room. When in front of their hotel room, Brat is shock their the mirror of their door makes her look fat, with Brute saying she is, getting the two in a short arguement. Oppressor reminds them their on vacation, and says their behavior welly like a true evil family, as he softly shoves them through the mirror and excitedly bounces in. The Powerpunk Girls found their bedroom which is the master bedroom, with Oppressor getting the other. Oppressor feeling so happy on their first family vacation, he gives his daughters a large mirror handing it to Brat. Then he excitedingly goes through the kitchen by mirror. So Berserk, Brat, and Brute are curiously wondering what to do with the mirror. Berserk points out that their father gave them an alliance of money of which he stole. So she turns the buttom to Viletown's cake bakery, as the girls fly through the mirror. They buy many food in Viletown, devouring it, making them stuffed. While Viletown they steal many clothes, food, and money in the town. While doing so, a chimpanzee named Jomo Momo spys on them. Back in the hotel room, they giggle saying their magic mirror is amazing. Oppressor enters the room and takes a few pictures of his daughters, and then leaves them in. Berserk then thinks of the perfect plan. She switchs the mirror button to Townsville. At Townsville, at the PPGs house, The Rowdyright Boys are visiting the Powerpuff girls, playing video games in their room. They are about to head downstairs, but turn around back to their mirror, seeing something odd about them when standing in front of the mirror, seeing The Powerpunk Girls (however, they didn't know it was them at first). Brat (in the mirror), pulls Bubbles through the mirror, while Bubbles is shocked and surprised. Blossom and Buttercup, scream, "Bubbles!" and then gasped saying "Its the Powerpunk Girls!" With Berserk and Brute pulling their counterparts through the mirror. Once The Powerpuff Girls are in their world, The Powerpunk Girls go through the mirror into Townsville. Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls, regainning counsciousness, wonders where they're at. Oppressor Plutonium comes in, and gasps, and then tells them he likes their new "hip look" (not knowing it's The Powerpuff Girls), as he excitedly takes pictures of them, shouting out happily, "this is the best family vacation ever!" as he dances happily in a funny way, and excitedly jumps from the kitchen door mirror. The Powerpuff Girls blink, and weirdly say "okay", as Blossom guesses that their on vacation. The Powerpuff Girls then see outside saying it's different from Townsville. Suddenly, they see a machine heading towards them, and the girls remember Jomo Momo, Mojo's superhero counterpart. They fly towards it and Jomo shoots the with a lazer, knocking the unconscious. Soon, they gain their consciousness, and see their trapped in a laser field cage unharmed. They wondering where are they, until see the Mojo Jojo look alike, Jomo Momo. He introduces himself as Jomo Momo, planning to get rid of them. Blossom says that Professor will save them. Meanwhile in Townsville, Professor Utonium is about to take out the laundry until The Rowdyright Boys question where are The Powerpuff Girls, with Utonium answering he hasn't seen them, even this morning, and says he'll check in their bedroom. When he goes into their bedroom, he notices that the closet is different. When he looks inside Professor sees a vortex in the mirror. Panicked, he puts a blanket over the mirror. Utonium, proud of himself for thinking of that, continues doing laundry. Back with The Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles and Buttercup tells Blossom they're dead. Blossom asks Jomo Momo politely, why is he trying to get rid of them. Becase he says they are The Power'punk' Girls. The Girls gasped. Buttercup gets angry for him thinking they are The Powerpunk Girls, but Blossom shoves Buttercup and she tells him that he made a mistake and tries to tell him they're The Powerpuff Girls, with Bubbles saying they enjoy saving everyone, with Buttercup adding "duh". Jomo Momo then remembers last time he saw them, and frees them. Jomo Momo asks him favor to help him and this world. But Bubbles states Townsville needs their help with Buttercup agreeding. Bubbles bursts out crying saying she wants to go home. Jomo Momo walks to the window sad as he looks outside sadly. Blossom reminds them this world is in trouble and it's their job to help people. So The Girls agree to help Jomo Momo, with him happy. So he tells them the plan outside by going through the mirror. Outside, Blossom asks Jomo Momo what's the plan. He tells them they have to confront Plutonium. So they do. They finally found Plutonium by Viletown's mall. Oppressor Plutonium is happily trying to buy his daughters new clothling. Plutonium sees The Powerpuff Girls (still not knowing that it's them) greets them nicely. The Girls tell him the jig is up, with Oppressor unaware what they are even talking about. The girls beat him up and Jomo Momo captures him, and returns him to his lair. The girls then explain what the powerpunks did and the use the portal created by fuzzy and the ameoba boys opposites that brings them to Townsville. In Townsville, the girls tell Jomo about the city and he agrees to help them stop the powerpunk girls from deystroying it. Bubbles suggests they look for the Rowdyright Boys and they go back to the powerpuff girls house where professor utonium, the powerpunks and the rowdyrights are inside. The boys are watching TV and the professor is cooking dinner for them all. When they Rowdyrights see Jomo, they simply stutter "Mojo?" And duck behind the couch. The girls then explain that this is Jomo Momo, Mojo Jojo's hero opposite, like how the Powerpunks and Rowdyruffs are their evil opposites. They also explain that he's helping them defeat the powerpunks and that the have Oppressor Plutonium captured. The boys decide to help them and tell them that they saw the girls heading towards the bank. So thats where they go, and the 7 to 3 odds easily lets them win. They send the powerpunks back to viletown with Jomo and say goodbye, then the fly downstairs to eat dinner. Episodes Season 3